the_binge_eaters_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagune types
A Kagune is a ghoul's predatory weapon that functions as it's weapon or claws. The Kagune is released when a ghoul becomes excited and the RC cells held in their Kakuhou sack are stimulated. The Kakuhou sack is found in different areas of a ghoul depending on the type of Kagune a ghoul has. When a ghoul releases their Kagune their weapon and ability come from the area their Kakuhou sack is held. There are 4 distinct type of Kagune each with their individual benefits and draw backs. Bikaku Kagune BIKAKU TYPE. TAILBONE KAKUHOU BENEFITS: Balanced offense, defense & speed in medium range combat. DRAWBACKS: Easily overwhelmed against long range attacks. A Bikaku Kagune typically has a tail-like appearance and is released around the tailbone. It is good for medium-distance attacks and has decent offense, defense and speed. Thus, they have no notable strengths or weaknesses like the Kagune based on other RC types, meaning the Kagune itself is treated as a surprise "trump card." A Bikaku has better speed and durability against the brute-force, brittle Rinkaku, allowing them to cut off the Rinkaku's Kagune. However, a Bikaku will be overwhelmed by the faster Ukaku user and will lose against the Ukaku's long-range attacks. Bikaku Users: * Hapian2 (A) * King1865 (B) * Bullgon5 © * Hum_blez (B) * iiMrShiney © * OfficialMirioTogata (B) * Dextherex21 (D) * EosforosArcharus (B) * Thire1 (B) * IgnoreMyName112 © * Gokujrssj6 © Skill Sets * Super Jump (Level 17) * Kick (Level 18) * Stab (Level 20) * Scorpion Kiss (Level 95) * Spin (Level 170) * Jump Stab (Level 245) * Double Stab (Level 320) Bandicam 2017-07-24 12-51-01-646.jpg|Bikaku Type A Bandicam 2017-07-23 20-47-43-911.jpg|Bikaku Type B Bandicam 2017-07-23 20-59-06-895.jpg|Bikaku Type C Koukaku Kagune KOUKAKU TYPE. BELOW SHOULDER BLADES KAKUHOU BENEFITS: Exceptionally sturdy & defensive. DRAWBACKS: Decreased speed. A Koukaku Kagune is metallic and released below the shoulder blade, taking the form of a single heavy weight appendage supported by the ghoul's body. This is achieved by a high density of RC cells. It is heavy and extremely robust. Of all the Kagunes, they have the greatest sturdiness and are especially suited for defense. Normally, they coil around a portion of the body providing a shell of defense to that area but can also be shaped into offensive tools such as drills, hammers or blades. Due to its high weight, a Koukaku user's speed is inferior to all other Kagunes and the Kagune is hard to wield. A Koukaku can fend off an Ukaku onslaught using its guarding capabilities. However, a Rinkaku Kagune can deliver severe strikes against the slow Koukaku, breaking their Kagune and breaching their defenses. Koukaku Users * Truewar216 (A) * KaygirlXX (A) * Wentylatorrr16 (B) * Delusionalbox (A) * Oriie (A) * ArminVolker (B) Skill Sets * Super Jump (Level 17) * Kick (Level 18) * Double Slice (20) * Giant Slice (95) * Spin (170) * Jump Slice (245) * Machine Gun (320) Bandicam 2017-07-23 21-11-09-939.jpg|Koukaku Type A bandicam 2017-07-24 00-14-17-438.jpg|Koukaku Type B Rinkaku Kagune RINKAKU TYPE. BACK & WAIST KAKUHOU BENEFITS: Superior strength & single target striking power. DRAWBACKS: Very brittle & easy to cut. A Rinkaku Kagune has an appearance similar to scaled tentacles and is released at the back around the waist. A Rinkaku has powerful regenerative abilities and its peculiar appearance and structure yield a superior striking power. A Rinkaku excels in brute strength. This type's regenerative power is a result of the RC cells easily binding together. Their RC cells are more similar to liquids. However, this means that the binding force among the RC cells must be weak, therefore making the Kagune very brittle. A Rinkaku Kagune can deliver severe strikes against the slow Koukaku, penetrating the Kagune and breaching the Koukaku's defenses. However, a Rinkaku has serious problems to fight against the balanced Bikaku Kagune. A Bikaku has comprehensively high power, allowing them to fight against the brute-force Rinkaku, and the Rinkaku Kagune's brittleness makes it comparatively easy for the Bikaku to cut the Kagune off. This disarms a Rinkaku no matter how much strength it may possess, leaving the Rinkaku at a disadvantage on the defensive. Rinkaku Users * Messangertanos (A) * Reilawolfsbane (A) * Killingkilo1 (B) * Bravenwolf2782 (A) Skill Sets * Super Jump (Level 17) * Kick (Level 18) * Double Sting (Level 20) * Giant Sting (Level 95) * Side Sting (Level 170) * Lung Sting (Level 245) bandicam 2017-07-23 22-30-21-000.jpg|Rinkaku Type A Bandicam 2017-07-24 15-48-38-843.jpg|Rinkaku Type B Ukaku Kagune UKAKU TYPE. SHOULDER AREA KAKUHOU BENEFITS: Lightweight & used to deliver high speed attacks. DRAWBACKS: Reduces Stamina & Endurance. An Ukaku Kagune is spread out like feathers and is released from the shoulder area. The Kagune is lightweight and can be used to deliver high-speed attacks against an adversary. The Kagune is suited both for short-distance and long-distance attacks, if projectile capability is developed with an upgrade slot, making it possible for them to end battles quickly. However, releasing the RC cells extremely decreases their stamina. Thus, ukaku-type users lack endurance and are at a disadvantage if the battle drags on for a long time. Ukaku Kagune can use their speed and mobility to shoot down a Bikaku user. However, a Koukaku user can surprise an Ukaku user by successfully guarding against the Ukaku user's attacks, leaving the Ukaku vulnerable to counterattacks and exhausting the Ukaku user in the long run. Ukaku Users * Indominusray229 (??) * Loxxydox © * Shadecat (SS) Skill Sets * Super Jump (Level 17) * Kick (Level 18) * Shard Shooting (Level 20) ' bandicam 2017-07-23 21-59-37-934.jpg|Ukaku Type A Bandicam 2017-07-24 12-17-31-005.jpg|Ukaku Type B bandicam 2017-07-24 18-47-54-890.jpg|Ukaku Type C '